fanwork_sigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 02
"STAIRWAY" Main Events * Jugo talks to Mr. Yamamoto, asking him to join. Mr. Yamamoto is against until finding out the Jugo is Koga's brother. * Mr. Yamamoto gives Jugo a chance to join as long as he manages to defeat 5 members of the corporation and brings their Visas to him. * Eager to beginning his journey, Jugo faces his first opponent, Iekazu. Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame vs. Iekazu Honda Turn 1: Iekazu * Reveals "Level Chameleon" in his hand, changing its Level to 8. Activates "Trade-In", discarding it to draw 2 cards. * Activates a second "Trade-In", discarding "Multiplication Dragon" and drawing 2 more cards. Activates the effect of "Multiplication Dragon", banishing itself to draw 1 card. * Reveals a second "Level Chameleon" in his hand, changing its Level to 4. He Normal Summons it. * Activates "Uncovered". * Activates "The World Ruled by the Strongest". Targets "Level Chameleon", drawing 3 cards. * Discards "Retrained Level Eater", "Undead Destroyer" and a second "Multiplication Dragon" to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" (ATK: 8400). ** The effect of "Undead Destroyer" lets him add 1 other to his hand. ** The effect of "Multiplication Dragon" lets him draw 1 card. * Activates the effect of "Retrained Level Eater" in his Graveyard, targeting "Level Chameleon" and decreasing its Level by 6. "Uncovered" changes it back to 10. * Overlays "Level Chameleon" and "Retrained Level Eater" to Xyz Summon "Battle Support Tank MK-II" in Defense Position. Activate its effect to revive "Undead Destroyer". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Jugo * Special Summons "TB - Zacheus, Ruler of Harmony". Activates the Field's effect targeting it, drawing 1 card. * Special Summons "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams" targeting "Battle Support Tank MK-II". * Normal Summons "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". * Overlays the 3 to Xyz Summon "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans". Activates its first effect, swapping its own name with the name of "Montage Dragon". ** Since "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" was detached, Jugo draws 1 card. * Activates "Holy Strike" targeting "Montage Dragon" (whose name is now "TB - Fausto, Ruler of Titans"). Iekazu chains with "Dark Bribe". * Activates "One Day of Peace". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Iekazu * Activates his Field's effect targeting "Undead Destroyer", drawing 3 cards. * Normal Summons "Night Express Knight". * Discards 1 card to Special Summon "Morphing Giant" as a Level 4 monster with 1500 ATK. "Uncovered" changes it Level back to 10. * Activates the effect of "Battle Support Tank MK-II", Special Summoning "Level Chameleon" from his Graveyard. * Overlays "Level Chameleon", "Night Express Knight" and "Morphing Giant" to Xyz Summon "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". Activates its effect detaching "Level Chameleon". * Activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Level Chameleon". * Activates his face-down "Metal Reflect Slime". * Overlays "Level Chameleon" and "Metal Reflect Slime" to Xyz Summon "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max". * Attacks and destroys "Fausto" with "Montage Dragon". * Sets 2 cards. Turn 4: Jugo * Activates "Brave Draw", drawing 1 card. * Activates the effect of "TB - Tadeu, Ruler of Prayings" in his hand, discarding it to draw 1 card. * Activates "Titanic Path". He draws "Disturbing Wave", and adds "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" to his hand. * Normal Summons "TB - Rhod, Ruler of Harms" to Iekazu's field. * During the End Phase, "Rhod" tributes itself and inflicts damage to both players equal to the ATK of "Montage Dragon"; "Tadeu" redcues the damage to Jugo to 0 (Iekazu 4000 → 0). Jugo wins. Featured Cards Card in italics debuted here. Rewritting Turn 1: Iekazu * Reveals "Level Chameleon" in his hand, changing its Level to 8. Activates "Trade-In", discarding it to draw 2 cards. * Activates a second "Trade-In", discarding "Multiplication Dragon" and drawing 2 more cards. * Activates "The World Ruled by the Strongest". * Discards "Level Stealer", "Undead Destroyer" and a second "Multiplication Dragon" to Special Summon "Montage Dragon" (ATK: 7800). ** The effect of "Undead Destroyer" lets him add 1 other to his hand. ** The effect of "Multiplication Dragon" lets him draw 1 card. ** The effect of the Field lets him draw another card. (hand 4) * Reveals a second "Level Chameleon" in his hand, changing its Level to 4. He Normal Summons it. * Activates "Uncovered", making "Chameleon" Level 10 again. * Activates the effect of "Level Stealer" in his Graveyard, targeting "Level Chameleon" and making it Level 1. "Uncovered" changes both back to Level 10. * Overlays "Level Chameleon" and "Retrained Level Eater" to Xyz Summon "Battle Support Tank MK-II". ** Activates its effect to revive "Multiplication Dragon". *** The Field lets him draw 1 card. * Tributes "Multiplication Dragon" to activate "Advance Draw". ** "Multiplication Dragon" lets him draw an additional card. * Sets 3 cards. (hand 2) * One of the "Multiplication Dragon" in his Graveyard banishes itself. Turn 2: Jugo * Special Summons "Zacheus". * Special Summons "Lazaro" to Honda's field, Special Summoning "Hector" to his. ** The effect of "Hector" lets him discard "Galan" and "Card of Compensation" and draw 1 card. *** The effect of "Card of Compensation" lets him draw 2 cards. * Banishes "Galan", "Card of Compensation", the remaining "Multiplication Dragon" and one "Trade-In" from the Graveyard to Special Summon "Achiel". * Overlays "Zacheus", "Hector" and "Achiel" to Xyz Summon "Fausto". (hand 3) ** Activates its effect, returning "Lazaro" to his field and drawing 1 card. (hand 4) * Normal Summons "Acis". * Overlays "Lazaro" and "Acis" to Xyz Summon "Calisto". * Activates the effect of "Fausto", swapping its name with "Montage Dragon". * Activates "Holy Strike", targeting "Montage Dragon". ** Honda activates "Dark Bribe". * Activates the effect of "Calisto", trying to switch the ATK and DEF of "Montage Dragon". ** Honda activates "Fiendish Chain". * Activates "One Day of Peace". * Sets 2 cards. (hand 1) Turn 3: Iekazu * Activates the effect of "Tank", reviving "Level Chameleon". ** The Field allows him to draw 1 card. (hand 5) * Activates the effect of "Level Stealer" again, reviving it as a Level 1 monster by making "Chameleon" Level 1 too. ** "Uncovered" changes them back to Level 10. * Activates his face-down "Metal Reflect Slime". * Jugo activates his face-down "Immortal Spirits". * Overlays "Slime", "Stealer" and "Chameleon" to Xyz Summon "Galaxy Destroyer". ** Activates its effect, destroying Jugo's remaining face-down card. * Tributes the Field, "Uncovered" and "Fiendish Chain" to Special Summon "Das Mond". * Normal Summons "Stygi-Gel", copying the Level of "Das Mond" (Honda 4000 → 5800). (hand 2) * Overlays "Das Mond", and "Stygi-Gel" to Xyz Summon "Gangaridai". Turn 4: Jugo * Activates "Brave Draw", drawing 1 card since "Montage Dragon" is now "Fausto". (hand 2) * Activates "Titanic Path", revealing "Disturbing Wave", "Bastian", "Reinforcement of the Army", "Fedor" and "Mateo". He adds "Bastian". * Enters his Battle Phase, Special Summoning "Bastian". * Attacks "Montage Dragon" with "Bastian"; "Bastian" negates the former's effect, so its ATK becomes zero (Honda 5800 → 3500). ** Detaches "Acis" from "Calisto" to prevent "Montage Dragon" from being destroyed. * Attacks and destroys "Montage Dragon" with "Fausto" (Honda 3500 → 1000). this, Jugo gets past Honda's "barrier" * Attacks "Tank" with "Calisto"; "Calisto" is destroyed (Jugo 4000 → 3200). * Enters his Main Phase 2, activating "Holy Reborn" - he revives "Acis" and uses it as material to revive "Calisto". * Activates the effect of "Fausto", giving "Calisto" and "Gangaridai" each other's effects. * Activates the effect "Calisto" gained from "Gangaridai", destroying "Tank" and consequently the rest of Honda's monsters, while inflicting 1000 damage to Honda (Honda 1000 → 0). Category:chapters